


little sister

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [35]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Armpit Licking, F/M, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Licking, Muscles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Lana and Kiawe both have their quirks, but luckily they can mix together pretty well and both come out happy.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Suiren | Lana
Series: Commissions [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	little sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> An exchange with the Zapp

“You really like this, huh,  _ big brother? _ ” Lana asks, bouncing on top of Kiawe’s dick. She’s small, and so tight, Kiawe can hardly stand it. Of course, part of that is how often she’s calling him her big brother. He can’t deny he loves the sound of it, and she’s young enough to make it seem even more real. As she rides him, her hands drift up and down his chest, his arms, feeling up the muscles all of his hard work and dancing have toned. “So big and strong…”

“And you really like that, don’t you?” Kiawe asks, holding firmly to her hips as she rides him. 

“Mhm, it’s so nice,” Lana answers, before leaning down. She’s small enough that even on his lap, she can easily crane her body in to reach all kinds of places. Her tongue darts out, as she leans on his shoulder, licking his neck before slowly tracing her way down. “You’re even a bit sweaty.”

“Ah!? You… like that?” Kiawe asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah, it’s nice. I like tasting my big brother,” Lana says, and Kiawe isn’t about to question it. He’s the one who wants the younger girl to refer to him as his brother, so he’s not exactly in a position to question anything she does. They both have their quirks, and they’re both more than happy to help the other achieve their desires in exchange for their own pleasure. 

So, even as Lana explores more and more of his body with her tongue, Kiawe isn’t going to speak out. He wants her to enjoy herself, just as he is enjoying himself. There’s not much better than the feeling of her tight cunt, bouncing up and down on his cock, frantically fucking him as she enjoys his muscles. Lana always gets so into this, possibly enjoying herself even more than Kiawe. 

He watches, mesmerized, at the way her slight body looks on top of him. She’s so small, and almost completely flat, something he knows he shouldn’t focus on so much. Instead, he keeps his hands at her hips, guiding and supporting her as she enjoys every bit of his body she can reach. 

“Big brother…” she murmurs, between licks, just to send a shiver down his spine. He loves those words, so much. He knows he shouldn’t get such a thrill from thinking of Lana as a cute little sister, but he can’t help it. She fits the role perfectly, cute and playful, and he wants to take care of her as much as he wants her to ride him. Time and time again, they meet up like this, using each other gladly and happily, but neither opting to take things much further. Part of Kiawe wonders if he shouldn’t make some sort of move, to ask Lana if she’d like to do more than just fuck sometimes.

Maybe it’s the idea of taking his faux little sister on a date that motivates him, or maybe he genuinely wants to be closer with her, but either way, Kiawe wonders. Now isn’t the time, of course, with Lana frantically riding him, but it’s something he considers more and more often. They’ve been at this long enough to consider themselves in a relationship, but it’s rare the two do much more than meet up to have sex. There are definite concerns, considering he’s got 7 years on her, and while they’re not celebrities by any stretch of the imagination, the trial captains are fairly well known on Akala. 

Still, Kiawe would like to be able to take care of his little sister in as many ways as possible, and he’s sure she wouldn’t mind getting to see even more of the muscles she’s so obsessed with. Just as he thinks that, she drifts towards new territory. He’s long since grown used to the feeling of her tongue on his arms, and his chest, but as she picks up her pace, she seems to grow more bold. She grabs one of his wrists, guiding his arm up as high as she can manage, and leans in closer. Lana’s tongue soon finds his armpit, licking him frantically, wondering if he’ll say anything to stop her. 

“L-Lana?” he asks, but she only hums in answer. She’s not about to stop unless he tells her to, but Kiawe has no intention of questioning his little sister too harshly. He merely lets her lick him, doing his best not to burst out laughing, struggling against how ticklish he is. As she continues, he starts to kind of enjoy it, much to his own shock. He can hardly keep himself steady, and he begins bucking his hips up in time with her motions, fucking her as she rides him, wanting her more and more. Before long, any semblance of rhythm shatters, and the pair is fucking wildly. Lana rides him as quickly as she can manage while still licking his armpit, and Kiawe fucks her as hard as he can without jostling her out of position. Lana is quiet, besides the occasional whimper or moan that Kiawe can feel as much as hear, but Kiawe is anything but quiet. He cries out, again and again, sometimes Lana’s name, sometimes little sister… it varies, but Lana loves the sound of it. 

It’s always a bit of a shock how emotional Kiawe gets when they fuck, because he’s always so stoic and serious otherwise. It makes him so much fun to tease, but even more fun to fuck. It’s a side of him only she gets to see, and it’s what keeps her coming back even more than his lean muscles. Truth be told, Lana likes being Kiawe’s little sister a lot more than she lets on, especially given all the teasing she can get away with. 

“Ah, Lana, I’m…” Kiawe says, sounding like he can’t handle much more. Lana finally pulls back, straightening up and looking him in the eyes. She’s clearly on the edge herself, eyes half-lidded, mouth open… it’s a sight Kiawe can hardly stand right now.

“Gonna… come inside your little sister?” Lana asks, before leaning in, and locking her lips to his. The answer, as usual, is yes. With a groan, Kiawe drops back onto the chair, pulling Lana down as far as he can manage, just as he finishes. She whimpers as his seed spills into her, the warmth of his passion filling her body, and it’s enough to push her past her limit. Kiawe can feel her body tremble on top of him as her climax crashes over her like a wave, her body squeezing him even as he’s coming down from his own orgasm. 

Neither of them move for a moment, still locked in a kiss as Lana rests on his lap. Finally, she pulls back, smiling down at him. 

“One of these days you’re probably going to knock me up!” she teases, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I know,” Kiawe answers, “I guess then I couldn’t be your big brother anymore, huh?”

“You still could,” Lana says, “But you’d probably need to be more than that too.”

“Oh yeah? What do you mean?” Kiawe asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lana answers, and Kiawe isn’t sure if the slight blush to her cheeks is real or his imagination. Maybe his plan to ask her out isn’t as far fetched as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
